People like you don't just appear
by Cyborgscouse
Summary: One shot. Hermione's thoughts through a series of snapshots of her friendship/relationship with Harry, it will cover all seven books


**People like you don't just appear **

**Summary: **One 's thoughts through a series of snapshots of her friendship/relationship with Harry, it will cover all seven books.

"You're Harry Potter," the two eleven year olds stared at one another in shock at the bushy haired girl that had pushed their compartment door open, and was still currently standing there now staring at them with a sense that she belonged to be there. "I'm Hermione Granger." Offering proper manners as her parents told her to do so from an early age, the young witch watched as she received a slight nod and smile from the messy haired boy staring back at her. Without any further waiting she marched into the small compartment and dropped onto the seat next to him.

She had heard all about the Boy-Who-Lived shortly after receiving her Hogwarts letter, in fact she had made her parents buy her several books on the boy hero and after finding out he was the same age as her wondered if he would be joining Hogwarts as well. But that had been a stupid thought, of course he would be joining the school after all he would know more about magic than anyone else her age, where else would he go?

Those had been her thoughts before she had stepped foot on the train, as well as wanting to get a glimpse of the Wizarding world's saviour before anyone else could, and yet as he stared back at her small piece of magic to fix his glasses and try to impress him that she had been able to do so. Hermione had been stuck by the shocked look on his face at what she had done.

"There that's better." Speaking once again before the turned to look at the pair one last time as she was ready to leave them alone, no offer to sit and talk, no politeness from the red headed boy who had been sitting opposite them. She was unsure of what to make of the Boy-Who Lived as she walked away.

~#~#

"It's Wengardium Leviooosa, not Wengardium Leviosar." Ron laughed dragging the sounds out as long as possible as he mocked his partner in Charms. The three boys next to him laughed having an idea of just how frustrating their housemate could be, "no wonder she doesn't have any friends, she's a nightmare." The laughter shot out of the trio once again despite the callousness of the joke, neither Harry nor Dean could find anything wrong in what he had said. The Muggle born Gryffindor had a habit of rubbing her housemates up the wrong way and they hadn't even been at school that long.

Something to do with her desire to please all of her teachers and show what she knew wasn't seen as much by people her own age and she was already coming across as an insufferable know it all. They were stopped dead in their tracks by the girl in question shoving past them; it hadn't taken more than those few seconds to see the tears that had been in her eyes, or Hermione's crying as she continued her march past or rather through other students so she could be embarrassed in peace.

Crying to herself in the toilet, the young witch had thought this would be different. She was in a new school for witches and wizards, with people who didn't know her, and yet it was the same thing as always, people made fun of her, mocked her, just flat out ignored her.

Her classmates thought her constantly answering questions was nothing more than annoying from the looks she kept getting, her housemates wanted nothing to do with her from what she could tell and so far she hadn't been sure why. She had tried her best to make friends in Hogwarts, and yet people still treated her like an outcast, like she wasn't good enough to be around them, like she was something they had just stepped in. Hermione had watched as they had flocked to _him_ once they knew who he was.

His innocence had been like a beacon for people to swamp to, as they tried to squirm their way into being his friend, and yet Hermione had stood to the side refusing to get involved in it. She had watched and part of her hoped for some reason that Harry Potter would have seen through it all. Seen something in her, be it the innocence of the magical world that he too held, seen that she would not posture to be his friend like others were doing but would be if he so chose. Yet he still turned his back and picked that loud mouthed, ignorant boy.

Throwing a tissue onto the tiled floor, as she ignored the wet squelching sound it made as it stuck from her tears. Hermione pulled another wad of toilet paper from the roll, knowing full well she was missing the Halloween feast, but she was in no mood for sweets or pudding that were no doubt laid out on the expansive tables.

The fact no one had even noticed she was missing, only served to prove how much of a liar she had been in her letters to her parents. Words of how proud they were of her for making friends, that they were worried she wouldn't do, the bushy haired intelligent girl had been unable to stop herself from embellishing her lie by including said Harry Potter as her friend. Opening the toilet door as she wiped her eyes once again, she failed to notice the large shadow dominating a large portion of the bathroom.

Brown eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of the club that was lifted through the air.

Life flashing before her eyes, Hermione could only let out a high pitched scream as she flung herself under the porcelain sinks. Scampering under them, as swing after swing brought fresh pieces of broken sink down on her robed body. The door was getting no closer to her, as with each second as the sinks protecting her were also dwindling and suddenly there he was. Standing in the doorway, with a grin on his face, as he saw her despite the fact a troll standing over ten feet tall was on the other side of the room.

~#~#

The two eleven year olds stared in amazement, as the single most powerful wizard in the world swooped through the door of the infirmary wing carrying the prone body of their friend. The youngest male Weasley had been awake for some time, having heard what had happened after he had been knocked out by the queen and dragged off of the chessboard.

Ron had been uncharacteristically patient as Hermione told him about letting Harry go off to stop Snape on his own. However he agreed that it was the best idea that it had been him going it alone to stop Voldemort. Though seeing the near lifeless body of his friend, being placed on a bed before their Headmaster drew the curtains around him blocking their view, gave him reason to rethink those thoughts. It took seconds before Madame Pomfrey followed the pair carrying a tray of potions.

Glancing a quick look at Ron before giving him a small smile. The least beaten up member of the party to protect the Philosopher's stone, gave his hand a squeeze before slowly walking away from him, and towards the curtain as slowly as she could trying her best to listen to what was being said. Only able to catch a few words as Dumbledore stood on guard over the bed as the nurse poured potions down Harry's throat.

"Hand's raw...Quirrell burnt to ash...Voldemort's wraith shot through young Harry's body trying to cause as much damage as possible before his escape."

Frowning as she tried to peel part of the curtain back, Hermione managed to catch a glimpse of Harry before jumping back on a gasp. His hands were wrapped up in thick bandages, another bandage around his head most notably across his lightning bolt scar. Her actions weren't as subtle as she thought they had been, as Dumbledore's back straightened but there was little reaction another then his head tilted slightly to look over his shoulder.

"Ahh Miss Granger I see you're interested in seeing how Harry is doing," the grandfatherly voice in full effect, designed to take the other person off guard and once again it had the desired effect as Hermione could do nothing other than blush at being caught. Stepping aside with the same smile on his face, the same one he often had when he looked out at them in the Great Hall. Taking a look back to the medical witch, who was still prodding and poking the wizard in question, however with less worry then she had done so only a minute before, the smile and twinkle never left his eyes. "It seems that he's no longer in a critical condition; however that doesn't mean to say that young Harry is awake to be able to talk to you either." Placing his hand on Hermione's shoulder as he walked past, giving it a friendly squeeze as Dumbledore nodded towards Ron, "brace yourself for I fear that this won't be the last time you see him like this."

Nodding numbly as the old mage left the infirmary wing, with the same speed that apparently carried him around Hogwarts on a daily basis. Hermione slowly edged towards the curtain now taking the place the Headmaster had stood only seconds prior.

If she had gasped in shock at only seeing his head and hands, than it was nothing compared to the tear filled sob at actually looking at her first friend at Hogwarts, Harry was covered in cuts and scratches. No doubt from the other trails that they had gone through, only a short while ago. His malnourished body nearly completely hidden, due to the amount of bandages that were still being wrapped under his pyjamas, glancing at his face caused the tears to continue to stream down Hermione's face as he looked deathly pale.

It was only for Dumbledore's words, and the fact that he felt Harry was in a stable enough condition to leave his side, then Hermione would have thought that he was closer to death then actually being on the road to recovery. Much like she had done so earlier, a near miss-able glance back to Ron to make sure he wasn't going to move just yet, was enough before she grabbed the covered hand of the boy in front of her as she sobbed. The last words she heard still ringing in her head, as Hermione could only hope that he would be wrong, and this would be the last time she was forced to cry over Harry Potter's prone body.

~~~###~~~

Screaming in excitement, as she watched Hogwarts' youngest seeker in a century speed past the stands on his broom, Malfoy close behind even though his father had bought his spoilt son the next model up. The white-blonde haired Slytherin was unable to keep up with the superior flying technique of his self appointed rival, as he dodged and weaved through both teams trying to find the slightest hint of gold in the air.

Her own distaste for the sport, as Ron often told her was not enough to stop her from cheering on her friend, as well as shouting at him for flying so close to them as he had done. She could have sworn that his feet dragged across the top of her head as he went past. He of course, would feign ignorance as he often did with that smirk etched on his face.

Screaming in excitement once again, with the rest of Gryffindor and a large section of both the other two houses, as Harry rolled out of the way of a bludger flying straight for him without so much as a glance in the direction it came from only highlighted what people said about him. Despite openly hating arrogant displays, Hermione could only laugh loudly as she watched her best friend stare at his counterpart before taking off on his broom once again knowing full well that he'd follow.

Even though she wouldn't admit to it aloud, just like she wouldn't admit there was something strangely exciting about breaking the school rules with her friends, but there was something equally as exhilarating as watching her best fly around at breakneck speeds. Still Harry and Malfoy were currently barging into each other as they attempted to catch the snitch first.

"Ron, should that be doing...well that?" Smacking her other friend on the arm, as she watched the bludger which had missed Harry by inches fly past them before altering course. Its new trajectory. Harry Potter. Although she knew the basics of the game and not much more, Hermione knew that the black metal ball shouldn't have homed in on the Gryffindor seeker so quickly once again. "Ron!" Smacking him harder this time as she watched Fred fly as fast as his older broom could take it.

Cutting off both seekers before a mighty swing with his bat sent the offending ball flying off once again only for it to do something akin to a three point turn a Muggle would have been proud of. This time coming at Harry from the front instead of the side.

"Something's not right!" The panicked yell wasn't needed, as the rest of the crowed behind and around her, Hagrid included knew that the Bludger wasn't meant to single out a player in the manner it was doing. The familiar cold feeling that settled in her stomach, nearly came out of Hermione's mouth, as she watched Harry jerk his Nimbus upwards and over the murderous object before diving under the stands attempting to fly through the wooden frame. Either in an attempt to get away or he had seen the snitch and was trying to end the game as soon as possible.

"What are you gonna do? Blow a hole through Harry trying to help him?" Catching the small hand that had quickly pulled a wand out, Ron stared at his second closest friend in amazement. He had often told the wizard she was either going to kill or save that she was amazing, mental but amazing and she was only proving it again. "Harry knows what he's doi..." the words to placate the bushy haired girl next to him were cut short as a loud gasp followed by an audible wince filled the stadium. The two who had become engrossed in their stare down, spun as one and could only join in the continuing wince that the crowds was still taking part of.

Grabbing the pair of binoculars from Hagrid next to him, Ron listened to the instructions that were fed to him in hushed whispers. Rewinding and then slowing down time, to watch as the bludger clearly shattered the bones in Harry's right forearm.

"Let me see!" The last words that the second youngest Weasley heard came from Hermione, before the strapping that was still around the half giants neck was jerk viciously down and towards her. Whilst the sudden jerk shouldn't have so much as budged him, Hagrid had been keeping his sole focus on watching Harry, as the second year tried to avoid murderous flying balls, and at the same time win the match. That being said there was little he could do to stop his chin connecting _gently_ he would add later with the top of Ron's head.

~#~#

"So you think I'm evil too?" The soft question, coming from the corner of the room caught Hermione by surprise. She didn't need to turn around to know who had asked it, and was a little disappointed with herself that she had half expected it to be hissed out.

No literally _hissed_.

"I heard you and Ron talking when I left," her face dropping as she listened to the next part of his statement, she slowly turned around to face Harry. Not too surprised that his invisibility cloak was on the chair next to him, neither was she surprised by the hurt look that was forming in his eyes.

Green eyes, like his mother, she'd known him less then eighteen months and wondered if it was as heart breaking to him to hear the same thing being repeated by people who met him as it was to her.

"No Harry," neither of them moved from their respective positions, Hermione by the couch and fireplace, and Harry from his position half cloaked in shadow at the table near the windows. However she didn't know what else she could say, _'please don't hiss again because I might scream'_ wasn't something that would exactly fill him with confidence that they hadn't been talking about, what they had been talking about. "You know Ron, anything remotely dark and he'll run for the hills."

The unimpressed look on his face told her that he hadn't forgotten it had been her, and not the missing member of the trio who had spoken by being a Parselmouth was a sign of dark wizards, with Voldemort being the last most famous one. Well that had been the theory until a few hours ago, when Harry had hissed the snake into a stand down, or attack she wasn't sure which and it annoyed her that she didn't trust her friend. But talking to snakes, hearing voices in the walls, they weren't normal for a witch or wizard no matter who they were.

"If you were really dangerous or the heir to Slytherin then Dumb..." the words were cut short as Hermione noticed him looking like he was staring through her. Taking the risk to look over her shoulder and finding nothing, the bookworm turned back to her friend, with a look of confusion etched on her face, "Harry there's nothing there."

###~~~###

"So you think I'm evil too?" The soft question, coming from the corner of the room caught Hermione by surprise. She didn't need to turn around to know who had asked it, and was a little disappointed with herself that she had half expected it to be hissed out.

No literally _hissed_.

"I heard you and Ron talking when I left," her face dropping as she listened to the next part of his statement, she slowly turned around to face Harry. Not too surprised that his invisibility cloak was on the chair next to him, neither was she surprised by the hurt look that was forming in his eyes.

Green eyes, like his mother, she'd known him less then eighteen months and wondered if it was as heart breaking to him to hear the same thing being repeated by people who met him as it was to her.

"No Harry," neither of them moved from their respective positions, Hermione by the couch and fireplace, and Harry from his position half cloaked in shadow at the table near the windows. However she didn't know what else she could say, _'please don't hiss again because I might scream'_ wasn't something that would exactly fill him with confidence that they hadn't been talking about, what they had been talking about. "You know Ron, anything remotely dark and he'll run for the hills."

The unimpressed look on his face told her that he hadn't forgotten it had been her, and not the missing member of the trio who had spoken by being a Parselmouth was a sign of dark wizards, with Voldemort being the last most famous one. Well that had been the theory until a few hours ago, when Harry had hissed the snake into a stand down, or attack she wasn't sure which and it annoyed her that she didn't trust her friend. But talking to snakes, hearing voices in the walls, they weren't normal for a witch or wizard no matter who they were.

"If you were really dangerous or the heir to Slytherin then Dumb..." the words were cut short as Hermione noticed him looking like he was staring through her. Taking the risk to look over her shoulder and finding nothing, the bookworm turned back to her friend, with a look of confusion etched on her face, "Harry there's nothing there."

###~~~###

"You don't honestly think it was a Grim do you?" Watching her friend toss stones into the Black Lake, standing with his back to her. Ron had been confused enough by her apparent sudden appearances, that he decided something was going on and knowing their luck over the past two years it would include Harry. Coupled with Hermione's own refusal that seeing one could cause death he chose to sit this conversation out. "Seeing a large black dog near your house can't be that uncommon Harry, and those tea leaves...well you heard Ronald he thought it was a cross and then the sun, completely open to interpretation."

Watching him nod idly in front of her, the next stone that sailed through the air was expertly caught by the giant squid before it was lowered into the lake gently, this time not causing a splash.

"And you've heard _professor_ Trelawney, Harry," spitting out the word professor like it was an insult she could be called one. "She's not happy unless she's predicting your death in a more gruesome way each lesson." A quiet laugh was Hermione's reward, which told her that her aim had been right to try and lift the mood between them. Moving next to him, having long understood that when Harry was in a mood the best thing to do was move slowly unless you draw his ire, and slowly pulling the stones from his hand letting them fall one by one.

"I've seen it here, the Grim, at Hogwarts." Rolling her eyes at what he said, she was more than ready to tell him that he hadn't seen an omen of death at the school, and the chances are it was just something that caught his eye from the forest. "Your cat was with it." Harry couldn't stop the smirk that formed on his face, knowing full well that whilst they were talking about something important she wouldn't take well to anyone implying Crooshanks was anything other than a good cat, "it really is a horrible cat Hermione."

Laughing loudly now at the outraged look on Hermione's face, that comment would no doubt earn him a smack across the back of his head and a lecture on what a loyal pet she had bought. If it had been Ron, then there would have been a screaming match, things thrown and several days of silence whenever they were around each other. That was simply the order of things between two of the three friends, and was something any of them doubted was going to change any time soon.

"You prat." The insult was punctuated with a shove to his arm, as the bushy haired teenager turned away from him trying to hide the smirk that was forming on her face. Thinking of another insult that she could throw at him, as well as trying to turn the conversation back to what they had been talking about. What Hermione wasn't expecting, was the less then gentle shove back from her best friend causing her to stumble a foot or two away from him.

"Harry?" His name came out as a shocked gasp, as she watched the humour dancing in his eyes as he tried to pretend he was innocent, staring out at the lake once again. Puffing up with forged indignation, as Hermione closed the gap between them again, this time taking his hand in hers; her own face unable to hide the amusement that was just under the surface. "A gentleman does not strike a lady." The tone which Hermione said it was reminiscent of someone from the Victorian age, however she was unable to stop herself from giving him another shove with her free hand.

~#~#

Rage. That's what she felt. Anger. Smashing the book closed as she looked around the common room, he still hadn't shown up!

Glancing over at the Weasley's who sat on the opposite side of the room staring back at her, Fred and George openly had looks of amusement on their faces. As every now and again they would flick their wands at her; throwing her hair into the air slightly, pulling on it like Ron had told them Harry had in Hogsmeade.

For the other two Weasley children, it was nothing other than looks of confusion on their faces as they could see nothing wrong in what their brothers were doing. It certainly wasn't disturbing her reading, because the page of her book hadn't been turned in the past ten minutes, it had certainly been a laughing matter for all of them at first. Watching her irritation grow, at the simple act of having her hair pulled; but the time the action was repeated the more at least one of them was worried they wouldn't see Harry again.

"You!" Invisibility cloak under his arm, as he tried sneaking back into the common room, the Boy-Who-Lived jumped. Green eyes darting around the room to make sure that it wasn't the head of his house who was shouting him, he could only calm down slightly at seeing it was merely Hermione. And it was only slightly; due to the second she had stood from the couch the twins had decided to make that their move.

Each wand took a large portion of her hair, and pulled it outwards making it look like Hermione had stuck her finger in a Muggle socket, however with the rage etched on her face it looked something more akin to Medusa.

"This is your fault, they won't stop doing it!" Indicating to her hair, which was still pulled each and every way. Deciding that the best course of action to do was to hit her best friend back through the still open portrait, ignoring the spluttering Fat Lady who shouted at them that this wasn't the way members of Gryffindor house acted around one another.

"Ten minutes," Fred said smirking to his brother, George nodding with what he thought was a knowing wink, as the pair of them watched the entrance close behind the two friends. Their other two siblings had looks of confusion and annoyance etched on their faces, before turning away from the common room entrance, and back to whatever conversation they had been having whilst annoying Hermione.

For her part, the brunette was still smacking Harry as he tried to bring his hands up to protect himself from her. Unsure as to what had brought the assault on; he was still sweating from rushing back through the secret entrance to Hogwarts, in the hopes of getting there before Snape found out where he had been.

~#~#

Dumbledore had warned her there would be more times like this. However she had paid the old wizard no attention two years ago, and now here she was once again sitting next to the hospital bed that housed Harry Potter.

Only this time his Quidditch team were also surrounding her and Ron, as they looked down at the thirteen year old wizard, who had fallen close to one hundred feet from his broom and back to the Quidditch stadium only minutes earlier. Closely followed by the horde of Dementors that had swooped in after him, no doubt the cause for him tumbling from his broomstick to begin with.

"Dumbledore won't let the Dementors back on school grounds after this; he didn't want them near the Quidditch pitch to begin with." Not looking round at the group who were simply drawing closer to the bed and their Seeker. Instead her focus flicked between Ron and the boy in question, who hadn't so far as moved an inch since he had once again been carried into the infirmary wing unconscious, "even that spell wasn't enough to stop him from slamming into the ground like a car crash." Only a small group of people in the room even knew what a car crash was, and even fewer thought dropping from the height Harry had, and at the speed he had was anything akin to two vehicles slamming into one another.

"You make it sound like I go out looking for trouble Hermione, it just sort of happens," shaking his head at the girl who was following him around. A few hours after waking up in an all too familiar bed, and he was feeling as good as he usually did, no broken or bruised bones, no fractures or sprains, there was no internal bleeding to be spoken of or even a concussion. In fact the only thing which had any serious damage was his now broken broomstick.

"And it's not like it's the first time either of us has seen the other in a hospital bed," grinning at Hermione friend, to try and take the tension away from her which had followed as soon as he had been released from Pomfrey's care. Ron had given him a sympathetic look in regards to his Nimbus, before he left; there had been a rant about things being more important than a stupid broom; like dying.

"No Harry, of course not." Rolling her eyes at him as was becoming the norm from his nonchalant nature of ignoring life threatening situations, "you take the rather unique approach of buying out a full page ad in the Daily Prophet, discussing what days you're free and where you'll likely to be on those days so death can come and find you personally. Even then you seem to have an unusual reaction to it as well."

Knowing full well that the statement might have been seen as funny in another circumstance, the intelligent third year didn't take lightly to watching him laid out in a bed possibly on the verge of life or death as often as he seemed to be. Twice in three years was more than enough for most people, and they weren't even half way through Hogwarts yet, the idea of seeing him in that condition another two times at least wasn't something that she wanted to have happen.

"Promise me that you'll stay out of things that might kill you?" Stopping in front of Harry now, brown eyes pleading to green ones that he'd agree to what she asked of him, all the while unknowing of the silent request that she was also making at the same time. That she wouldn't be forced to stare at his beaten and broken body laying in a bed hoping he woke back up. That she wouldn't be forced to break down in tears both in her dormitory, and at home when she was asked what had happened that year whenever his name came out. Unfortunately for Hermione, conversely, Harry's upbringing and certain level of social retardation among hidden meanings and cues, meant that he took her words for what she had said.

"Ok, I won't go looking for situations where I might die," nodding slowly as he stared at his best friend in confusion. Hadn't he just told her that he didn't go looking for ways to die and that just found him? Sometimes he wondered, for being the brightest girl in his year she did come across as kind of thick. "Don't see why I would really Hermione." Unnaturally for someone who went without any affection for the first ten years of their life, Harry kissed the top of her head. Something that was hard to do with them being close to the same height before he walked away; bewilderment still clear in his eyes.

~#~#

_He's asking me to go live with him_

As they stood in the Forbidden Forest, Hermione Granger didn't have the heart to tell Harry that he wouldn't be able to live with his Godfather. That they wouldn't be able to capture Peter and hand him over, for the simple reason, that they hadn't done so before using the time turner and it broke her heart. As the excitement of having a home where someone would love him like he deserved echoed around her head, she wanted nothing more than to allow him to leap out and stun the fleeing rat but had instead pulled him back towards her seconds ago. And now they waited.

Waited for what she had been told would be James Potter coming to save the day. The fact that he was dead didn't seem to matter to Harry, who was nothing but certain that his father had rejoined the living world for one moment to protect his son and innocent friend.

"Harry are you sure he's coming" Worry laced the question as she looked over his shoulder, and across the lake in front of her. Sirius was already laying flat on his back, next to the water and the moans of agony could be heard easily from the wounds Remus had inflicted during his transformation and subsequent fight. The fact that the temperature in the air was dropping with each passing second, could only signal that there was more to worry about coming their way.

"Harry?" It was on the tip of Hermione's tongue that she believed him; his father had saved the day. But she didn't need to see it, if what she thought was coming would be there in a few seconds, she knew from firsthand experience that he didn't do well with Dementors. Passing out on the train from one, and falling from his broom due to five or six being around him was proof enough. Even if he disagreed, she had no problems with stunning him and dragging him away from the area.

"Just a second Hermione, he'll be here, you'll see." His stomach lurched as a thin layer of ice covered the ground, its journey rapidly found the Black Lake freezing it as if it were the most natural outcome to the wraiths flying overhead. Towards their limp and lifeless target.

Sirius's terrified scream filled the air, even in his weakened condition he knew what was coming for him, for them. Whilst not being able to move his body there was no mistake the outline of the boy he would grow to think of as a son kneeling over his prone form protectively.

"He'll appear, you'll see, right there." The words were repeated like a mantra to Hermione, who could only stare sadly at the spot Harry was pointing towards at the edge of their side of the lake. No matter how many times he said it; like he would somehow summon this ghostly protector from the grave, which was becoming increasingly more obvious with each second wasn't going to show.

A second agonized scream filled the night air dragging their attention back to witness the attack. Hermione could only look on in horrified fear as dozens upon dozens of Dementors swarmed the sky above the lake, paying no mind to either of them, but focusing solely on the teenager and escaped convict on the other side. Something akin to pride filled her briefly, as she watched a valiant Harry erect a Patronus barrier between himself and the soul stealing wraiths, but it fell after three of them bounced off of it. So too did the boy who created it. Falling back first onto his Godfather, trying to shield him from receiving the kiss, however all that did was open Harry up to their attacks, as his own yells joined Sirius'.

"No one's coming Harry," Hermione _needed_ him to understand that, flicking her attention between him and his prone form from three hours ago, another conclusion filled her head, "you're dying. You both are." The words looked to the world to be the signal that the Boy-Who-Lived needed, before she could blink he had leapt from their hiding place before bellowing the incantation to drive the Dementors off. However despite the efforts she had just seen, this was no faint, while at the same time impressive for a thirteen year old witch or wizard shield, designed to buy them some time before planning out their next move.

Rather a pure white stag erupted from Harry's wand, and hovered over the lake for a second before choosing that the best course of action would be to ram each and every Dementor that was in the vicinity. Even though she out preformed her friend in school exams and essays, the only thought in Hermione's mind as her body hummed with the power he was emitting, was that wizards like Harry Potter didn't simply just appear.

~~~###~~~

Walking around the school grounds, her arm wrapped around his as well as taking his larger hand in hers, much like it had been back in the tent before the first task. The looks that she was on the receiving end of went ignored, having been used to them for some time now, the fact that Rita Skeeter's article only made them worse was not something that she was too worried about.

Instead, Hermione focused on her friend, who was currently carrying around the golden egg he had retrieved from out flying a dragon, whilst he had her help in figuring out what he would do. She couldn't and wouldn't deny that his flying continued to impress her, even more so now that he had a better broom then before. And whilst she would happily indulge him with the respect he was finally getting from other students, there was still one niggling thought in the back of her mind.

"So you're happy you have your best friend back?" Keeping her gaze forward, as she asked her question having been there during Ron's less than stellar apology. Something mumbled about how Harry should have figured out that Dean hadn't passed a message on and it had been him all along. Just how anyone was meant to know what he had been saying was anyone's guess, and yet Harry had accepted it as easily as if he had simply been asked the time.

Boy's, she'd never understand them, and wondered if she'd ever want to sometimes. Her question wasn't answered straight away, which only caused the insecure girl to continue on thinking he was simply trying to find a way to spare her feelings from what would come next.

"It makes sense, he was your friend first. You have more in common with him than me, and I know studying all this time hasn't been fun for you." Frowning to herself, as she wondered just why Harry continued to be her friend, as each point reverberated in her mind making the differences stand out more strikingly.

"You're my best friend Hermione," the response had been quiet and simple, as the pair continued their walk around Hogwarts. Studiously ignoring or avoiding masses of students who were more than happy to try and talk to Harry about how he did in the task. However the comment had the joint result of throwing the thoughts currently in the brunettes head out and causing her to freeze mid-step, jerking him to a stop with her.

"You don't need to say that, it isn't true." Her own reply came out quieter than his had done, the bushy haired girl, much like her friend had never had the luxury of calling someone her best friend before Hogwarts. Acquaintances yes, but no one she had been that close to, and didn't want Harry to feel obligated that he had to tell her she was his; just because he was hers. "Ron invites you to join him during the summer, you have Quidditch which you both enjoy and..."

"You're my best friend." The repeated words caused her to frown up at him, the half an inch difference in their height hardly doing anything. However she was ready to once again, tell him that he didn't need to lie to her, that she didn't mind being a close second; nevertheless Harry wasn't done. "You're the only one who's stuck by me while we've been here, in second year," both of them ignored his questioning of her in the common room. "You helped me get Sirius out of the country for a few months, even if we couldn't catch Wormtail, and you're the only person besides Dumbledore who believed me when I said I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire."

Shrugging as he turned away from the girl holding onto his arm, unsure as to why she was looking up at him with that beaming smile on her face.

"Ron's becoming difficult..." The next words about his other friend were cut off when Hermione kissed his cheek, all that was left for Harry was to give her an embarrassed smile and blush at the sudden show of affection.

#~#~

Ron was an idiot. That much was clear already but now he had taken it to another level. Well past the normal level of idiocy for him, accusing her of betraying Harry because his boyfriend had asked her to the Yule Ball and she had accepted? How dare he! She hadn't been the jealous prat, that had whined and shouted about how unfair it was he wasn't a Tri-Wizard Champion, she wasn't the one who abandoned her friend and joined in with the mocking of him for over a month before offering a joke of an apology.

No, Hermione thought as she stared out at the students slowly leaving the Great Hall from her place on the steps, she had stood by Harry's side and helped him come up with a solution to the dragon, she had stood at his side when the school called him a cheat and an attention whore. She had proven her loyalty over the past four years, whether Ron liked it or not!

Untying her shoes as she sighed tiredly to herself, to her reaction to the red headed Weasley in her year, she knew he riled her, found a way to anger her no matter what he did or said because he simply didn't think before he opened his mouth. It disgusted her to think that other classmates thought it was repressed feelings they had for each other. How did anyone think they had feelings for each other due to the fact that they argued all the time? It wasn't dormant attraction she held for Ron but irritation.

Moving slowly back towards Gryffindor common room, knowing full well the odds of the male in question and Harry having a discussion on what had happened tonight, and as to why it just wasn't Ron's fault at all. He had after all, all but said she was mental for acting the way she had been. No doubt their other friend, and at times only thing in common was standing there calmly listening to the many reasons that were being put forth without actually contributing to them one way or another.

Hermione couldn't blame him if he was; it hadn't been too long ago he told her she was his best and most loyal friend, unless she decided to date Draco Malfoy she didn't think that would change too much. It was with that thought in mind as the Fat Lady portrait swung open, she had been preparing herself for another tiring argument with Ron. However her eyes and mouth widened as she climbed into the near empty room. The only sound was the quiet music coming from the corner of the room which sounded suspiciously like the music which had been playing in the Great Hall earlier that night.

"Harry?" Turning her attention to the sole occupant who was standing in front of the couch, the pink tinge to his face giving him a slightly impish look would normally have made her laugh, however the clear embarrassment in his eyes told her that would only cause him to flee. "Did you?" Stepping into the room and letting her shoes fall to the floor softly, the questioning look she had pinned him with hadn't left just yet. Although that wasn't to say a small shy smile, wasn't tugging at the corners of her mouth as he refused to move from his position, "did you do this for me?" Eyebrow raised slightly as she watched Harry look anywhere but at her.

Hermione noted that he was still wearing his dress robes, and hadn't fled to the sanctuary of the dormitory like she expected him to, given the level of discomfort he was displaying. Her smile only grew wider as he shifted from foot to foot; his hands trying to say the words that he couldn't.

"I...I thought that you," frowning as he once again found himself tongue tied, much like he had done when it came to asking Cho to the ball. His hands in front of him trying to express something, anything and yet from the way Hermione was staring at him, he didn't think she understood. "I thought ...that maybe you'd want to dance?" Finally looking up at his best friend who was giving him that same beaming smile she had done before, amusement and happiness already dancing in her eyes as she continued her slow path towards him, "with me." The added words weren't necessary, as there was no one else down there with them, and yet he felt compelled to add them in anyway. Unsure whether she would think he was asking why she hadn't gone back to her date at the Ball.

Risking another look at the girl who was now standing in front of him, and not at the spot over her shoulder, Harry was met with an all too familiar smirk as she simply stared back at him. His mind was screaming at him to back out, to say something and run upstairs and pretend this had never happened. Although he wasn't given the chance to as Hermione's hand found his shoulder, the other finding his hand still dangling at his side before linking their fingers.

"You need to put your hand on my hip Harry." Grinning at him, as she hoped there would be no need to repeat the instruction as much as Parvati had done only hours ago, before being paraded around the Hall. Less gracefully than the other champions had done so with their dates, but with a little bit more ease then some of the people who had been attempting to dance out there. "Just try not to stand on my feet," the nod and nervous smile that was given to her in return, shouldn't have put the usually bushy haired girl at ease and yet it did. Because this was Harry and she knew that he wouldn't ask her to do something if he thought it would end up in disaster.

Neither of them noticed Fred and George sneaking back into the common room with their dates. Nor did they noticed the smug or knowing smiles that were etched on the four older Gryffindors, as they watched the two fourteen year olds dance and then sway near the fireplace, before taking their leave. The one thing that they did miss, was the small kiss that Hermione gave him before Neville and Ginny walked in, and the shy smile that was exchanged between two friends as they left to their separate dormitories.

~#~#

Flicking his gaze from Dumbledore, to Moody and then up to the crowd where the whole school was watching the final event, looking for a familiar face even though he knew it was useless. He was too far away, they were all bleeding together and his blood was pounding in his ears. This was his time to show them that Harry Potter belonged in the Tri-Wizard-Tournament, no longer content to wonder who had put his name in the Goblet. He wanted to win, and show the wizarding world that three years difference didn't matter so much when none of you knew what was coming next. The cannon firing was the only push that he needed.

For the crowds part the intrigue of the maze closing behind the champions, was only offset by the ball of light that shot from Albus Dumbledore's wand before exploding in the sky. Small white sparks fell as slowly as a snail would move, before forming into four identical panels showing a different champion on each, angled for wherever said champion had the most supporters.

Odd was the thought that rang around Hogwarts. The Headmaster stood directly under Harry Potter's panel as he stared up at his young protégé, blue eyes twinkling as he wondered just how he would come up with a plan as unique and oddly Harry as he had done for the previous two tasks. After all, who else would out fly a dragon, or give themselves gills and out swim mere people in the respective events.

Hermione didn't find the situation as odd as a large part of the three school's contingent had done so, Dumbledore favoured Harry. He had done so from the moment he walked through the school gates, and would probably do so until the day he left, for whatever reasons he had. However her attention was snapped towards the panel showing her best friend's progress through the maze.

_The point me spell is important Harry, it'll keep you going north_, her voice rang around his head, as he remembered Hermione going through the spells which she thought would be useful for him in an empty classroom. Nodding to himself and making sure he was quiet enough not to be heard by anything that might have been lurking around the corner, Harry whispered the spell watching as his wand spun before pointing at the hedge in front of him. _Reducto should be able to blast through most obstacles in your way_.

Grin firmly on his face, Ron could only spare a glance at the girl next to him, never noticing her hands over her mouth or the way she would mutter each spell a second before Harry fired it off. Even if he had, he might have been suspicious that the two were rigging the event.

Frowning to herself, the only girl that had managed to get close to the enigma that was Harry Potter could only watch as her friend backtracked slightly at the sight of the Dementor that appeared out of nowhere. She knew that he could get through it, the only thing that mattered would be if he still had possession of whatever memory he used last year, and could call it up quickly enough to remove the wraith from his path.

"Riddikulus!" Smirking to himself as the Boggart was blasted out of sight after tripping on its robes, Harry continued on his quickening path. He was yet to encounter another champion in the maze yet and so far he could only think that was a good thing. He felt that perhaps luck was shining on him at last, the longer he avoided them, and the maze stayed up the more chance he had of winning this tournament. While he wasn't after eternal fame and glory, he merely wanted the respected of the other pupils, and to be treated as an equal. Not the sideshow freak, they alternated between loving and loathing when the wind changed.

"This'll be interesting." The muted comment was echoed by the entire Hogwarts School, as they watched Harry and Cedric stare at each other before making a dash towards the cup. Each boy banging the other into the hedge trying to gain an advantage. The jostling didn't seem to favour either boy, as while Cedric had the larger frame to push Harry harder, the younger boy had more speed from years of running away from his cousin and friends whenever they decided to have a game of Harry Hunting. "Not as interesting as that though." Whilst she had refrained from screaming for her friend to win the short sprint to the finish, Hermione was unable stop the worried frown from appearing as the pair vanished into the air and wondered just what would go wrong next.

~~~###~~~

_No Hermione. Whatever this is it's not simple_

_Then help us to understand!_

The dark and annoyed look that Harry shot her before standing from the couch the three were sitting on confused Hermione. However, she was finding that neither of these things were new, when her friend was concerned.

Ever since he had arrived in Grimmauld Place, his mood had sunk into constant anger with only Sirius seemingly able to drag him out of his funk. Added with pulling away from her and Ron, due to the betrayal of neither of them sending him a single letter that summer, she wondered for the first time if this friendship would last. After all five years was a long time to know someone, before they cut themselves off for no reason.

Quickly meeting the gaze of the red headed male next to her, before they both looked up at their friend, who so far hadn't moved from his spot at the arm of the couch. Curiously his eyes were closed, and was he tilting his head to the side like he was trying to hear a faint whisper? Hermione was more than ready to tell him that it was just that simple, that he could confide in them like he had done only months before, but the words died in her mouth when Harry's eyes snapped open and stared at them once again.

The once green eyes that everyone said reminded them of Lily Potter, looked the furthest thing from familiar, there was a darkness lingering in the back of them. A shadow of something sinister waiting to lash out, something warning them what would happen to those who dared to look into the eye of the dragon. However Harry had found his target. A slash of his wand upturned, and carved a small table in two; before he stormed his way towards the boy's dormitory leaving a shocked common room behind. Face after face turned to one another in question before staring at the two members of the Golden Trio.

"What was all that about?

"Harry's going dark; I told you the Prophet had it right, he's a danger to us all."

"He's never lashed out like that. Fuck he's never spoken to Hermione like that."

"He was tortured in that graveyard, who knows what that'll do to you."

Ron and Hermione stared at the door Harry had walked, or rather stormed through in his anger, the voices of their housemates went ignored because the same questions were floating through their heads. No one knew if exposure to Voldemort's Cruciatus curse would have any lingering effects on a person. The odds of being under it, and escaping the Dark Lord were slim to none and he was only person the majority knew who had managed it.

"I'll go check on him, make sure he isn't destroying our beds." Slowly removing himself from his own seat on the couch, Ron nodded towards his brother's and sister before turning to look at the staircase leading to Harry. Trying to gather his Gryffindor courage, as he took another look towards the destroyed table from his friend's display of wordless or accidental magic. Either way from the looks he was being given, no one wanted to be Ronald Weasley and face Harry Potter at the present moment in time if he was going to be in the same mood they had just witnessed.

Taking a few more steps towards the stairs before turning to look at his other best friend, fear in his eyes,

"I don't suppose if I freeze the staircase you'll fancy coming up with me? After all Harry can be quiet intimidating when he wants to." The question directed to Hermione was met with groans from his family members, who questioned if he had cut his own balls off with that display. Yes they would of rejected his offer of going with him, but they would steadfastly reject it was out of fear. No, respect would be the word they used; respect for the friendship he and Ron had.

"Urgh if he fires a spell at me I'm using you as a shield Ronald." Laughter filled the common room, tense uneasy laughter, "and then I'll turn him into the girl who lived." Rolling her eyes as her friend froze the stairs before the pair ran up them. Neither aware of just how long the spell would last, or even if McGonagall would be informed about it happening as they couldn't remember a case of a girl being found in the boy's dormitory or the other way around.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice was quiet and nervous, as the pair stuck their heads in the door, looking at the empty beds that were in front of them, "oh move Ron!" Giving him a hard shove, which sent the other boy tumbling into the room, Hermione quickly followed, closing the door behind them. "There's no other way out besides the windows and he wouldn't jump from here." The pair walked the relatively small dormitory side by side, as they each took turns to look behind each corner making sure their friend wasn't standing there.

"Oh Harry, didn't see you there mate." The high pitched nervousness to the male Weasley's voice, snapped Hermione's attention to where he was looking. Of course he hadn't attempted to jump out of the window; instead he was leaning against the wall with the light flowing in through it illuminating him; at the same time, casting his shadow across the floor and bed next to him. "We were wondering if you wanted to talk about what happened downstairs."

Silence was the only answer that was given, and the only girl of the group was glad for it as she looked at her best friend, looked for possibly the first time as Ron slowly inched forward.

The moon made his skin look paler then it already was, shorter black hair stood out more now it was less of the wild mess it had been the year before. A hint of green eyes behind his glasses that were still as dark as they had been downstairs only minutes before, not as emotional then when they had first met. No longer naive, to the world that would both hold him up as their hero and saviour and at the same time crucify him for the slightest thing. All in all, it was a strange thing when you noticed just how powerful your fifteen year old friend was, without them doing so much as lifting a finger.

"We were worried about you that's all, what Umbridge is doing is wro"

"Get out." The words were nearly hissed by Harry, who didn't so much as blink from his position, if he was even breathing it was do with such control that the movement was unnoticeable. Hermione and Ron shared another look, before taking up a side each next to him; he needed to know that they weren't going to abandon him, that they were in this together.

Taking the chance the other male placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, trying to show his support for his long time friend. The reaction had the opposite effect then the one intended, as the Boy-Who-Lived spun as soon as he felt the contact. He didn't want to be touched, he didn't want to be comforted, he felt contaminated, like he had something crawling under his skin all the time.

"I said get out!" Whilst neither Ron nor Hermione could feel the emotions bubbling just under the surface, or hear the voice whispering so enticingly to him, telling him how easy it would be. They couldn't ignore the candles flickering in an unseen wind, or the curtains on each on the beds blowing like they had been caught in a separate more violent cyclone.

Despite the fact that he wouldn't want to be called a coward unless it related to spiders, Ron was unsure if he would be able to do anything if this turned violent with Harry. As he turned to take his leave, he was aware that Hermione wasn't following him, and only managed to give her a pleading look hoping she would join his side and leave their friend for now.

Shaking her head as she kept her gaze on the black haired male, her mind trying to understand just were his anger was coming from, let alone the displays of accidental magic that he was showing. She refused to cow; having faith that Harry Potter wouldn't harm a hair on her head.

"I said get _out!"_ The last word did this time come out as a hiss, causing the rooms only other occupant to tremble despite herself.

"No, if you want me to move you'll have to move me Harry." Lifting her head defiantly, showing him just why she was placed in this house, daring him to throw her from the dormitory. Hermione straightened her body as he came towards her, not menacingly, not even aggressively, but rather with a curious air. However it seemed that Harry, this Harry, didn't have the same restrictions about personal space as he pressed against her before coming to a stop.

For her part she didn't move an inch, continuing to look him in the eye. Something which was slightly harder than the year before, with her friend having grown again during the summer now standing two, maybe three inches over her. Reaching out behind her, as she tried to find some leverage on the odd case that Harry did actually try to toss her out of the room, Hermione's breath caught in her throat, realising that she was practically against the one of the panels that they would use to change behind.

"You won't hurt me Harry," personal space was good, personal space was needed her mind screamed at her. Hermione was acutely aware that he was a fifteen year old male and she was a sixteen year old female, in his empty dormitory, at night, and the things that would be happening in other dormitories in the same situation. Unable to stop the whimper that fled her mouth at being shoved into the panel, she was forced to rethink her opinion, as the last thing she saw was darkening eyes, his face coming closer and a pair of lips.

#~#~

Gasping as another curse flew over head, this time slamming into the wall above where the five crouching members of the D.A. were hiding, pressed against each other's sides as they watched quite possibly the first wizarding battle of their moderately short lives.

Remus Lupin had taken up a position next to the group, and continually forced them back to their knees, whilst shielding or throwing his own curses out at the Death Eaters that were still on their own two feet. Mad-eye had taken up a more central position, on the slightly raised platform, next to the archway which Sirius had fallen through minutes beforehand.

The sounds of tile and stone shattering coming from the still open doorway to their right, echoed around the room, as the fight that was taking place in there was slowly becoming the most prevalent thought of everyone's mind. Even if the fighters continued to force their attention on keeping themselves alive, the doorway which Harry, in all of his anger and fury, had charged through with the single minded focus of making Bellatrix suffer for what she had done. To make sure beg for her life, and then take it from her, the same way Voldemort had claimed he was going to do to him only a year prior.

"No!" Grabbing the founder of Dumbledore's Army, and forcing her back behind the rocky barrier that was forming a large part of their protection. Lupin, deflected a curse out of his way at point blank range, before shooting off what looked to be a sphere of black energy hurling the Death Eater across the room. "Dumbledore's with him."

Five shocked faces turned to each other at the news, that their Headmaster was not only there but also taking part in the fight. With an ease that seemed unnatural and perhaps it was to the Auror, as Moody simply banged his cane into the floor and watched as vines coiled around his opponent before pinning him to a boulder. An unadulterated scream of rage filled the room, this time sending shivers down everyone's spine who felt it and there was no question as it what it was asking. 'Why won't you just fucking die!'

"Are you ready?" Not looking at her companions next to her, and thus not seeing the confused looks on their faces. As their attention snapped from Tonks falling down a flight of stairs, back to Hermione who was staring in the direction Harry had gone, and then to Lupin who seemed to be looking at them from over his shoulder, but not really. "On three we run." No knowing where she was getting this leadership from, were she was suddenly deciding that in Harry's absence she would be the one to take charge of the D.A. even if it was only for the moment.

Ron had always been the more 'second in command' type; perhaps it had something to do with his nature of demanding things go his way.

"Now," the whispered command was barely heard, before she started her low run towards the door, not wanting to be caught by a stray spell that would be flung her way. However, Hermione didn't need to look back to know that Ron was right behind her; didn't need to turn to make sure that he would follow her. Despite what had happened this past year, they were still friends and they meant more to each other then could be described in words.

The urge to see if Harry was ok, that Dumbledore had defeated Voldemort, fled as soon as they were in the adjoining room. Feet came to a sudden stop, breath caught in their throats, hearts felt like they were beating in slowly motion and tears pricked and collected in the corners of eyes.

They could do nothing, but stare desolately at the scene which had greeted them. Albus Dumbledore on his hands and knees, hunched over the body of the Boy-Who-Lived, as he lay on his back surrounded by what appeared to be sand floating in the air. The first thought that flew through their minds was that he was dead, Harry Potter had died trying to avenge his Godfather, but that vanished as quickly as it appeared as his screams of agony forced him onto his side; his back and then his stomach. All the while, the pained expression in his eyes looking between them and Dumbledore who could do nothing but whisper words of encouragement to him.

A gasp tore from Hermione as her hand found Ron's, watching as her best friend arched off of the floor like a snake would, before it was coiled to strike, his hands stayed near his stomach holding his body up near invisible. There was no stopping the first tear that feel down her cheeks, as she watched his head turn towards their Headmaster, like someone was forcing him to do it; neither could she stop the second louder gasp as she finally noticed something.

Harry's eyes.

Once again, they were the key to whatever was wrong with him. Neither the emerald green that she had heard girls at Hogwarts saying pulled you in, nor were they the near black they had been, for the past year whenever he had been losing his temper. Instead they were a milky white; only flecks of green in them, however if you weren't looking for it you would never notice.

"You've lost old man," the words weren't Harry's, not just his at least; a higher pitched voice was mixed in tingeing the words with a psychotic glee. "He's so weak, _sooo_ vulnerable." Another tormented scream filled the air, sounding like an animal was being tortured, as they could only watch Dumbledore continue to whisper his words to their friend as he stroked Harry's head. It was a good thing that his back was turned to his students, unless they saw the genuine fear that was in his own eyes as he looked down at the boy who was moving like a puppet.

"If you truly believe there are worse things than death then do it," sobbing freely now as was Ginny whilst Luna, Ron and Neville simply watched on in a stunned silence, none of them knew what to do. What could be done, even if they all knew just what was talking through their friend? "Do it! Kill the boy; he's in so much pain Dumbledore. Free him." Each word that came out was mixed with the glee of Voldemort. Who knew the Muggle loving fool didn't know what to do to save his prized student, and the pain of Harry Potter as he stared up at his Headmaster begging him to do something. A_nything_ to make it stop; to make the pain go away.

~#~#

"You weren't at the leaving feast." Standing in front of the double mirror, Harry took a quick glance towards the doorway that had vanished, seeing Hermione staring back at him.

The cuts and scrapes she had gotten from the battle in the Department of Mysteries, had all but healed leaving her looking much the same way as she had done before it. Maybe slightly older, but still the same girl that had came to the school at the start of the year. A shrug was the only answer that she was given, as his attention was brought back to the mirror in front of him. The same mirror upon which he had hung the picture of Cedric, the photo of the original Order of the Phoenix on, the newspaper clipping of Bellatrix. Were Hermione would later find out, Neville revealed the secret of his past to Harry before asking him to not tell anyone, just yet.

"We were worried about you Harry." Again there was no vocal reaction, as he continued to stare at the picture Sirius had given him near the start of the year. For her part Hermione slowly moved more central to the mirror, whilst staying near the back of the room which was smaller than it had been during their lessons. Her eyes studiously trying to search his through the reflection for anything, something that would indicate he was listening to her.

"I'm not going to be possessed again," staring at his friend through the mirror, and having an idea as to what she was looking for, and yet coming to the wrong conclusion. As his attention once again, turned to the picture of his parents and Godfather, his mind still reeling from the news that Dumbledore had given him hours earlier and his reaction to Harry destroying his office. "Dumbledore said something about me throwing Voldemort out of my head, I didn't really understand it." Harry's gaze stayed solely on the picture in front of him, two of them were of his failures, one that he hadn't caused and the other, which despite what anyone tried to tell him, was his fault.

"Th..That's not what I meant." Trying once again to catch his eye through the mirror, Hermione knew that it wasn't simply, he wasn't aware of what she was doing. But instead he was trying his hardest to avoid looking at her. Why she wasn't sure, she didn't blame him for what had happened during the battle; after all none of them had any injuries but he himself had nearly died once again.

But there was his underlying guilt that he carried all the time, the weight of the world seemed to be on his shoulders now more than ever before during the past year. Which was saying something, for the way he seemed to try and take all the blame during Umbridge's reign of chaos.

"I was worried when Dumbledore came back and you never." There, the confession was out, she was worried about him, scared for him ever since she had seen that horrible scene at the end of the battle. Harry writhing and contorting in agony, whilst his and Voldemort's voice ordered the Headmaster to kill him, to free him of his pain. "No one blames you Harry, you couldn't have known you were being setup to think Sirius was in danger," and there was the elephant in the room, or judging by his flinch she thought it was.

After all why else would he be hiding himself away from the rest of the school? Rumours were already floating around, about the group that had stopped part of Voldemort's inner circle in the Ministry. The student body had treated them like heroes, and yet the biggest hero was refusing to be seen.

"You'll stop Voldemort; you deserve to stop someone who's done this to you." The bitter laugh that caused Hermione to once again wrap her arm around Harry's, taking his hand in hers, "And I'll help you." The two friends didn't mention the way they looked standing next to each other in the mirror. The way that his hand was big enough to hide her smaller one from view, or the fact that her body seemed to fit against his. They didn't say it, because they were best friends and it wasn't right to be thinking along those lines.

"You and me, against the world."

~~~###~~~

_You and me against the world_, what a joke that had been. Like three years before Harry was standing at the edge of the Black Lake throwing stones in, only this time he was standing alone against the bitter winds of Winter. This time the stones weren't skimming across the surface, but instead being launched and landing with a crash, disturbing the otherwise calm lake and couples who were standing around it trying to have some time to themselves.

How utterly stupid had he been? It was only a few months since that night in the Room of Requirement, and yet somehow he was found himself alone for the first time at Hogwarts. Ron while never the loyal friend, he told everyone he truly was, was busy with Quidditch practise and trying to act like he wasn't staring at Lavender during his spare time. Hermione for her part, had pulled away from him nearly as soon as the school year had started. In fact if he thought about it, she had pulled away unnaturally fast; it had seemed to happen overnight, one minute they were there and the next they were gone.

"Why would they stay?" The words were whispered to no one, he expected to be given no answer and so he received none, after all the wind couldn't talk now could it?

He had put them in danger time after time, and they continued to stand by his side. It would make sense that after awhile, the pair of them would get sick of having their lives threatened, now matter what they said, and yet he knew there was more to it then that. Ron for his part, was occupied with other interests and one of them was finally something that other normal teenage boys were interested; it was good. Harry was happy for his friend to be interested in a girl, as he would admit to himself, he was starting to get worried about the way he woke up and saw the Weasley son staring at him making it seem like he hadn't slept.

Hermione on the other hand, there seemed to be an air of bitterness emanating from his other friend. She continually cut down his ideas of Malfoy being up to something, despite what happened to Katie Bell, going as far as mocking his voice whenever he mentioned the young Death Eater. That was when she wasn't down his throat about his new or rather old Potions books. She continually acted like he was wrong for using it, wrong to getting better grades than he usually did for his essays and work in class.

"Mental, maybe not so amazing," another stone was hurled into the lake, this time with more anger then the last. Of course they could walk away. Neither of them had a prophecy hanging over their head, allowing them a life of dreams and hopes. He, on the other hand, would be lucky if he managed to survive beyond the end of Hogwarts, no he wasn't being morbidly obsessed with dying no matter what groups of students believed at the school. But how did anyone truly expect him to not escape, not to survive an encounter with the greatest Dark Lord the wizarding world had known, but to kill him. And with fucking what? The power he knows not? Too bad he didn't know what it was either.

"He's just over here, you need to talk to him." Hushed whispers weren't hushed outside of the castle, not on a cold day when there were only another seven or so people outside and dotted around the grounds. "He hasn't been the same since September, neither have you or Ron, just talk to him Hermione!" The last words were nearly yelled, as Neville dragged the girl towards were Harry was standing, if he had heard them then he hadn't let on. The straight back they were presented with, was only slightly less welcoming then Snape's sneer.

She didn't want to do this, didn't want to have the conversation that could very well destroy six years of friendship, even if she wasn't sure why it would end. It wasn't because there was distinct lack of excitement this year at Hogwarts. No Hermione was grateful that they seemed to be having a normal year for once; her body was aching for her not to continually be tossed and thrown around for nine months. It couldn't have been simply because of his potions books, she told herself that she wasn't that shallow. Finishing second to Harry Potter, wasn't something that she should have been ashamed about, he was after all the newly dubbed 'Chosen One'.

"I'll catch you two later," Neville's words weren't needed, as neither person turned to him to reply, both lost in their own worlds. Harry was staring dead ahead, waiting for something, anything that she would give him as to why he suddenly wasn't good enough to be her friend anymore. Hermione was fighting the worrying conclusion, that maybe _he was_ the problem, his need to constantly have himself in these life threatening situations, regardless about who was pulled along for the ride. Shaking her head quickly, she told herself that wasn't true, it was regardless as to who would sit at his bedside and cry over him, whilst wondering if this time he wouldn't wake up. Who would breakdown and sob in their parent's arms, as they recalled the new scars he received during that year. Who didn't want to wake up one day, and find that their best friend became simply a footnote of people who died before their time, before you told them that you had fallen in love with them.

However you weren't meant to fall in love with your best friend. It wasn't their smile that was meant to make you smile, and taking your hand into theirs wasn't meant to make you want to give a smug grin to the other girls in the school. So Hermione wouldn't tell him.

"I still think you're wrong about Draco," the drop of Harry's shoulders told her that he had grown as tired of this discussion as she had, if she didn't believe him that was fine, but she didn't need to keep talking about it all the time. She didn't need to keep trying to force her opinion on the matter onto him.

Hermione eyed him sadly knowing that she needed to do this, she needed to force him away before being with Harry Potter and more than his best friend was all she wanted. Not when they finished the year, not when something bad had happened, but now.

"And I still think you shouldn't be using that book." The bitter laugh that came from him, was enough for her to know that her words were having the desired effect, as they continued their song and dance about the same thing without ever resolving them.

"Why?" The tired question was drawn out from the sixteen year old; sure he had asked her before what was so wrong about him using the Half Blood Prince's school book. But he had never received an answer or then simple 'it's wrong' or the ever so popular 'it's cheating.' Had she forgotten everything they had done from the second the three of them stepped foot in Hogwarts, would somehow be classed as 'wrong?'

The ends justified the means without question, but the chances are they had broken nearly every school rule several times over already. What was worse, was they had often done it with a smile on their face.

"And don't say it's wrong Hermione, it's a school book someone has written in before leaving behind. Apart from you everyone has done it just usually not notes on what you should do in Potions class." For her part, she didn't want to tell him that no one had a right to deface a book, that it was to help students learn with the aid of their professors, not to undermine what they were being told.

"It could be dangerous." What could she say to answer his question, when she didn't have an answer to begin with? What could either of them say to make things the way they were eighteen months ago, even a year ago were death hadn't coming knocking on their door again. Were they had been the closest of friends with or without Ron. Were he had danced with her in the common room because he had thought she might like to.

But memories did nothing, as she was dragged back to the present moment in time, staring at Harry's back, the Golden Trio had been tarnished and their bonds were slowly slipping from each other. Hermione knew that unless something major happened, they could very well be the people who moved away from each other, without so much as an owl or visit and their friendship would fade like smoke.

"You don't know where it came from Harry." As was par for the course between the two members of Gryffindor house lately, a discussion that left nothing resolved between them. An irritated sigh, a dark glance thrown at the other, and feet hitting the floor heavily was all that was needed to say one of them had been left behind again.

#~#~

"Where do you think you're going?" Words spoken in the lecturing tone that they only seemed to have for each other anymore, the friendly back and forth had vanished after he nearly killed Draco with that spell. The friendship was nearly done, and was just waiting for someone to stick a fork in it; maybe this would be that conversation.

From her seat in-between Ron and Ginny on the couch, the three of them were watching Harry as he strode over to the portrait. His wand firmly in hand as he ignored, what the trio had thought was an extremely close friendship, and now he was on the outside but not looking in. Longingly like he thought he would have done.

Dumbledore had taken him shortly after the ruination of the friendship; perhaps having known what had happened and desired to keep him busy.

"Harry?" The question caused the Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, Voldemort's assassin if certain people had their way, to look at her. Ron from his spot furthest away, shot what he hoped to be an apologetic glance towards his friend, the friend that spent most of his time away from the dormitory lately, and with their Headmaster.

"Dumbledore wants to see me," the reply was brusque and directed only to Hermione as their eyes held the other, "is that ok with you?" If this had been five months ago, the two Weasley's would have jumped in at his tone. However everyone had become used to the snapping words fired between the two former friends, if they were former friends at all.

Ron Weasley had gone around telling anyone who would listen, that Harry and Hermione were simply suffering from repressed sexual tension that had built up over the years. His advice that a turn in the broom closet would do wonders for their mood, was largely agreed on, by all but the two people it concerned.

"He wants me to go on a mission with him." The added explanation wasn't needed, but still given as Harry stood halfway out of the portrait. His gaze never leaving their faces, as it flicked across each one of them making sure the meaning was nothing if clear; and it had the same reaction of Hermione, Ron and Ginny. The feeling of having the wind knocked clean out of you. He was finding a way to stop Voldemort, only this time Albus Dumbledore was going to stand at his side and not one of them. It made sense in a twisted sort of way; the elder wizard would be more than enough protection for Harry. Yet at the same time, none of them could help feeling like they had been tossed by the wayside by him, as there hadn't been so much as a hint of what he had been doing with the Headmaster during their meetings.

Nothing which would suggest they had been looking at ways to kill the Dark Lord.

_Maybe you don't have to do all of this on your own mate_

_When are you going to get this into your head, we're in this together_

The former Golden Trio didn't pretend that the meaning behind his words was hidden, neither did the look between them scream anything other than what had been said on that night nearly a year ago. When their bonds had been strengthened, and yet here they were a year on, two of them standing on one side of a line and the remaining member standing on the other with no idea who was going to cross it first. It was only a strangled gasp that caused Harry to blink, and all attention to fall on Hermione who still hadn't taken her eyes off of him.

"Well if that's how you feel," brown eyes filled with tears, as she silently begged him to tell them what they would be doing. Where they would be going. How they could fix this, and help him like they used to do so, but as the seconds past it became clear to everyone in the room that Harry had no intention on filling them in on his and Dumbledore's plan. The fact that they didn't know he didn't know, just what would be happening that night was of no consequence at that present moment in time.

"You ...you don't want to keep him waiting for you all night, I'm sure you have something planned that's clearly important to you both." The words were harder to come by for Hermione, as she slowly stood from the couch, but hadn't moved so much as an inch towards him.

Ron and Ginny stayed unusually silent, eyes flicking from Harry to Hermione and back again waiting for it. Both of them had running bets with the twins about when the explosion would happen, and whilst the idea of being there, when the two decided to play tonsil hockey happened was disgusting but they knew it _would happen._ In ten...nine...eight...seven and a half...seven...why weren't they shouting at each other? Six and three quarters...why weren't they standing toe to toe and face to face...six and a half quarters...six...five and three eighths...

Nodding slightly to Hermione before turning away. Harry finished continued his exit of the Gryffindor common room, tightening the grip on his wand, as he ignored the heartbreaking sob coming from the other side of the Fat Lady. It was better this way they'd all see.

Refusing to wipe the tears that were once again, falling down her cheeks due to Harry Potter as the entrance closed behind him with a soft click. There was only an emptiness inside her as she waited.

_If you're so strong you might as well just do it alone...and I'll watch you go_

~~~###~~~

"I chose you."

The words resonated needlessly in his head, needlessly because no sooner had Ron left the tent in his anger at their apparent _betrayal,_ had she uttered she uttered the words the volatile Weasley dreaded to hear. Had been knowing was coming, as soon as he opened his mouth, because you would have needed to be blind to see the signs staring you right in the face during their little _adventure_.

They were needless, because no sooner were the words out of Hermione's mouth, then her mouth was on the reason she was out there in the middle of nowhere searching for a way to destroy Voldemort.

Harry wasn't shocked when Ron left, after his anger really meant he no longer had a place with them. He hadn't been shocked when Hermione had said she was staying at his side, and not leaving as well, he wasn't really shocked when her hands found their way to his chest. Because over the years friendly, somewhat familiar touching had developed between the two of them. Having Hermione push him back, towards the small beds that were included in the tent she had stolen, her climbing on top of him with a smile that was not Hermione like by nature is what shocked him.

Soft lips on his, a pink tongue trying to open his mouth, when he found himself responding without thinking about it and the taste of something that he couldn't quite place, terrified him.

"Harry, have you heard a word I've said?" Humour laced the slightly annoyed tone as she looked down at the boy under her, or man as the wizarding world recognized adulthood a year earlier then the Muggle. Legally at least. Seeing that she was getting no reaction she smiled to herself before rolling her eyes, "I asked you where you think the next Horcrux might be?" Pleased with herself for finally getting the only male possibly dumber then Ronald Weasley when it came to women, to know how she felt. However the confused look that he was giving her was not a sufficient answer; "will there be a lot of leg work involved? Or are we going to just apparate and hope we'll find one somehow?"

Legs. Legs were the only thoughts floating around Harry's mind, as he stared at Hermione's from just over her shoulder. Legs in tight jeans were better than normal legs, long legs in tight jeans which when he allowed to move his gaze up them went to a very attractive bum were even better still.

"Hmmm...yeah..walking...probably lots of it." Flicking his attention back to Hermione, who hadn't lost the amused smile or twinkle in her eyes, as she looked down at him. As he tried to pretend that he had been listening to her, because of course he had been, you could ask him and he would tell you himself. After all Harry Potter was a very good listener.

~#~#

The scene would have looked like it came from a postcard or a photo, perhaps even a painting if someone had taken the time to think what the small village would look like covered in the fine layer of snow. Friends leaving the pub added to the image as they talked and joked with each other, unaware or ignorant of the evils that lurked in the worlds around them.

The two young adults walking down the cobbled street, in the opposite direction, the girl's arms were wrapped around the boy she was with. Her head resting on his shoulder as they ignored the conversation going on around them absorbed in their own little world.

An old couple would have commented on young love, a woman might have said how cute it was the girl's boyfriend let her curl into him that way. For Harry and Hermione, both and neither of those things might have been true. They weren't in love, and if they were asked, then there would be no shortage of blushing and stuttering from the pair of them. But there was no mistaking the way his hand would squeeze her gloved one every few seconds, and the small smile that formed on her face as she squeezed back in return.

The morning in the tent after she had made her decision, had been awkward for both of them; not awkward in the 'oh no what have we done sense.' Simply the way that people who had been friends for so long, realised they both wanted more from the other and it was reciprocated.

The walk around Godric's Hollow, had been intended to search for a Horcrux that Harry was certain would be around. Or at the very least, the sword of Gryffindor so they could use it to destroy any that they did find. Hiding in the pub had been necessary, from the bitter winter wind that had used the closely built buildings as a funnel, to assault anyone who was walking through. The closeness of them would be attributed to how long they had known each other, and the need for body heat if they were so asked by someone, with shy smiles on their faces.

A detour through the small side street, which didn't seem to end, found Hermione stumbling as Harry paused mid-step causing her to jerk back slightly. Before she could question his sudden need to look at the village, after all it had been him who pulled her through the entrance to it, all the while looking suspiciously at each and every person who so much as made eye contact with them.

"Harry we need to keep moving if you think we'll find something here, it's cold and we didn't bring enough money with us to stay in a hotel." She didn't need to voice the thought of sleeping in the tent wasn't exactly comfortable in this weather. Magic or no magic to give it the needed heating to stop them from losing circulation as they slept, did nothing for the atmosphere and sense that they could very well be the last two people trying to actively stop Voldemort. "If you wanted to look around we can come back with some poly..." a frown formed on her face as she raised her eyebrow in question as a few strands with lifted into the air.

The scene suddenly felt very familiar, as he had played with her hair in the same way four years ago, when things were so much more innocent back then.

"Really you stopped to look at my hair?" Laughing nervously as Harry slowly walked towards her, causing the seventeen year old to back up towards the stone wall. Hermione wasn't scared that he'd hurt her, not physically and not emotionally because she knew the male in question was too noble to do something like that on purpose. Although his nature would mean that he'd make himself feel guilty if he thought he had either way, he was stupid like that.

"You're beautiful," the shy compliment was met with both teens blushing at his words, Harry turned a bright red wondering why it had voiced what had been in his head. He was often able to ignore it, pretend that it never existed as was often the case, before he looked over his shoulder making sure no one was coming their way. After all, Harry Potter wouldn't be caught in Godric's Hollow nearly pinning a girl to the wall, it just wasn't the done thing.

Smiling to herself even as she fought the pink tinge from her face, as she watched him look anywhere but at her. Hermione didn't think he had called anyone beautiful before, sure Cho had been pretty to him and he had said as much, but he was Harry Potter and she was Hermione Granger standing in a village that wouldn't go amiss on the back of a Christmas card.

Slowly his gaze found her once again, and despite his ability to lead students into a battle against Death Eaters, face down a dragon, duel Lord Voldemort more times then she cared to remember. The shyness and insecurity was there for the world to see in his eyes, unsure if he had said the right thing. Unsure if the kisses she had given him the day before were simply due to the events of what had happened between the three of them and emotions bubbling over.

"You're beautiful too," a soft kiss finished her words and the pleased smile never left her face even at the mockingly annoyed look he was giving her in return. "Pretty even," another kiss, this time longer, as to see how comfortable they were now that emotions weren't running as high.

Harry wanted to tell her that men weren't beautiful or even pretty, they were masculine, strong, and handsome but whenever she kissed him all he could do was kiss her back as light and smile at her.

"Some would even go as far as saying cute." Quiet laughter filled the small passage way they were standing in, this could quite possibly be the dumbest thing she could ever do, Death Eaters might appear and capture both of them and yet she found herself hard pressed to want to tell Harry to move.

To Hermione's delight it was Harry who instigated the next kiss between them, the nervousness of her own was still there. Even though somewhat contradictory a sense of confidence that she hadn't displayed since waking up as also present as his lips pressed against hers. If someone had told her she would be standing in a street kissing Harry Potter at the age of eighteen she would have laughed, she was his best friend and this was the sort of thing best friends didn't do.

Opening her mouth at his probing tongue as she didn't think there was a reason not to, Hermione could faintly taste spearmint toothpaste in his mouth, which brought a small smile to her face. She could hear her brain mocking her, telling her that best friends didn't check each other out when they thought the other wasn't looking. They certainly didn't curl up together on a too small bed in a tent, when there was another empty one less than three feet away; and they certainly didn't pin each other against walls whilst kissing. Forcing back a whimper as she felt his mouth move towards her neck, the only thing that Hermione could think to say that wasn't along the lines of 'please' and 'don't stop' as she felt him nip at her pulse was a breathy out,

"Merry Christmas Harry."

#~#~

They'd gone back to Hogwarts, all but one of the Horcrux's were destroyed and they had decided it could only be in that great big blood snake Voldemort took around with him. Really the serpentine wizard had to be making up for some sort of deficiency, who really needed a fifteen foot snake that was carried inside his robes? When you thought about it really was kind of creepy that the Dark Lord might have been into bestiality.

However Hermione's thoughts were only on revenge as her heart broke, seeing the dead levitated body of Harry Potter being tossed to the floor by Tom Riddle, and the sadistic smile that formed on his face at finally having killed the foe who evaded him for so long. It made sense in a way, what Dark Lord worth his salt couldn't kill a teenage boy less than half his age on the sixth time of asking? If this kept up the union were likely to take away his card and they were hard to come by.

The Hogwarts contingent was stunned into silence at the sight of their hero, laying lifeless on pieces of rubble which had once been part of the castle, some fell to the fall crying, knowing that without him all hope was lost. Others stood there mutely, unsure whether they would be able to apparate away from the school now that the wards were down.

However a small group, those who had been members of Dumbledore's Army two years ago and the still surviving professors looked murderous. The signal they needed to launch their ferocious and without question suicidal counter attack, didn't come from professor McGonagall, it didn't come from Hermione Granger or any of the Weasley's present. Instead it came after the army of house elves appeared around them, knives floating dangerously in the air and deranged looks in their bauble like eyes.

If the legion of Death Eaters and dark creatures had expected them to simply lay down and die, after seeing the body of the Boy-Who-Lived laying in front of them, they were quickly reminded that there was a war still being waged. The time for mourning would come later, as their first row of soldiers were cut down my magic and knives whistling through the air.

Voldemort knowing when to safely retreat as he deflected the barrage directed at himself vanished from the battlefield, taking the body of Harry Potter with him, as he was unwilling to let his trophy be damaged by a misdirected spell. He was the only person that he trusted to mount the boy's corpse about the doors to Hogwarts, as a reminder to anyone who dared stand in his way.

With a homicidal scream of rage, Hermione's cutting curse cleaved a Death Eater in two as the image of the boy she thought she could come to fall in love with filled her mind. The way that he had been dropped in front of them, almost brought her down to her knees in pain. So in turn she brought anyone that crossed her path to their knees when their legs were cut from under them. She mightn't have been the Chosen one, or as powerful as Harry had been but there would be none to cross her that night and live to tell the tale.

"I think...you have...an unnatural reaction...to death..." Trying to talk in-between being kissed by Harry, who was more than content to keep the former Gryffindor student under him on his bed, he didn't think anyone could really blame him. Not many people stood back up after being stuck by the killing curse for the second time in their life.

A low chuckle rumbled in the back of his throat, as he remembered the looks of everyone's face as he slowly but surely climbed back to his feet. As well as the look of horror that was etched on the entire being of Voldemort which was asking one question and one question only, why can't I kill you?

Trying to push what everyone was no undoubtedly calling her boyfriend from her, after she had thrown herself into his arms after Harry had killed the dark wizard, from her, so they could go downstairs for the speech that had quickly been prepared for such an event. Unfortunately for Hermione though, he was in no hurry to move himself from her; instead he was more than happy to watch her squirm under him as she tried to pretend that she really did want to leave.

"Harry professor McGonagall asked us to be in the Great Hall ten minutes ago," sighing to herself happily as his mouth once again found her neck, Hermione tried to force her voice to come out as annoyed as possible. The excitement of having him, wanting to do nothing more than spend his time with her though and feeling his hands holding her down to the bed made that next to impossible. In the end the voice in her head, which was usually telling her different rules and how she had to follow them was shouting at her that the wizarding world could have him tomorrow. What was important was the fact that Harry was alive and with her.


End file.
